A Cinderella Twist
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Will Elizabeth get her prince and live happily ever after or will her stepfamily get in her way read and find out. I'm not good at summary's but please read.


A Cinderella Twist

I don't own Cinderella or characters

Once upon a time there was a girl named Elizabeth. Elizabeth lived her dad her mom died when Elizabeth was three. Her dad gave her everything a girl could want. But her dad still though she could use a mother.

"Elizabeth" said her dad as he walked over to her.

"what" asked Elizabeth in a sweet voice.

"I'm getting remarried" said her dad as he pick his little girl up.

"Oh that's wonderful" said Elizabeth as she hugged him.

"When do I get to meet them" asked Elizabeth with a smile on her face.

"today" said her dad as he kissed his little girl on the for head.

That afternoon Elizabeth met her new mother and sisters.

"This is your stepmother" said her dad introducing her.

"Nice to meet you" said Elizabeth as she crusaded just as her father taught her.

Her stepmother was tall and had long blond hair and was a teacher at Elizabeth's school.

"And these are your sisters" said Elizabeth dad. "This is Debbie and Rebbecca and there in your grade Elizabeth" said her dad.

For the fist time Elizabeth felt like she had a real family.

Unexpectedly her dad became down with cancer dieing a year later. Free from her husbands eye the stepmother became curl and vain to Elizabeth. She moved Elizabeth to the attic and made her do everything possible.

And force her to be the servant.

"Elizabeth!" Screamed her step family as they waited for there breakfast.

"hang on" said Elizabeth as she was heading up the stairs to her screaming family?

"What took you so long" asked Debbie as she was getting ready for school.

"I'm sorry" said Elizabeth as she sat Debbie's breakfast on the night stand.

"Well we have to get to school" said Debbie as she turned and looked at Elizabeth with a vain look.

Elizabeth headed to her original room witch was now Rebecca's room.

"Your slow" said Rebbecca "do my homework before school starts" said Rebbecca pointing at a pile of books on her decks.

"yes Rebbecca" said Elizabeth as she looked at the pile of books there was know way she was going to get this all done in one morning.

Then Elizabeth headed to her stepmothers room.

"I have a couple of things for you before you go to school" said the stepmother as she stood at her vanity.

"Yes" said Elizabeth. "come over here when I'm talking to you"said the stepmother poting at the floor.

Elizabeth made her way over to wear her stepmother was standing.

* * *

Elizabeth and her best friend Kate where waking down the hall.

"I can't believe that your stepmother is your science teacher" said Kate.

"Ya well I've gotten use to it" said Elizabeth as she entered the classroom.

"Your homework tonight is chapter three" said Miss Smith the stepmother.

"Elizabeth could you come here" asked the stepmother as she sat down at her desk.

"what" asked Elizabeth as she walked up to the desk.

"And addition to the other work assigned to you have to do the next three chapters" said the stepmother.

"But that's not fair I have a lot of work to do when I get home" said Elizabeth with shock on her face.

"I don't care I'm the teacher and you're the student" said the stepmother.

"Yes stepmother" said Elizabeth as she was living the room.As Elizabeth left the room tears spraining to her eyes.

"Hay Liz do you want to go shopping later" asked Kate as she walked up to Elizabeth's locker.

"I can't my stepmother gave me three extra chapters for homework" said Elizabeth as she shut her locker door.

"What" said Kate she couldn't believe her ears?

* * *

When Elizabeth got home form school her stepmother had a list of chores for her to do.

"But I've got homework" said Elizabeth as she looked at her stepmother.

"You should have gotten that done in school" said her stepmother giving Elizabeth a curl look.

"You gave me the homework and didn't give me time to work on it" said Elizabeth as she put up a fight.

"I don't care now get to work" said the stepmother as she forced the list into Elizabeth's hand.

"yes" stepmother said Elizabeth she had lurned long ago not to argue it would get her know where, so she gave in and got to work.

While Elizabeth was cleaning the living room the door bell rang.

"may I help you" asked Elizabeth as she opened the door?

"A message from the school" said the mailman as he handed her the letter.

"I wander what it is' through Elizabeth.

She took it to her stepmother. She knocked on the door to the study.

"What" asked her stepmother as she stood up?

"You know you're not to interrupt during drama practice" said the stepmother as she crossed her arms in.

"This just arrived from the school" said Elizabeth.

"The school give it to me" said Debbie as she tried taking the letter from Elizabeth.

"no give it to me" said Rebbecca.

"I will take it" said the stepmother as she snatched the letter form Elizabeth.

"It's the prom" said the stepmother "it says that every junior girl is to be there".

"The prom" said Rebbecca and Debbie to each other.

"That means I get to go to" said Elizabeth with hope in her voice.

"You at the prom" said Rebbecca with laugh covering her hand with her mouth.

"Image her dancing with the jock" said Debbie.

"Ya" said Rebbecca as her and her sister coutuned laughing.

"Well it does say that every junior girl is to come" said Elizabeth.

"Well if you get all your work done including your homework and find a dress to ware" said her stepmother looking at Elizabeth.

"I know I can" said Elizabeth "thank you".

Elizabeth left to go do her chores.

"Mom you're really not going to let her go are you" asked Debbie as she went over to her mother.

"Maybe" said the stepmother with a curl in her smile.

Elizabeth went to her room to see what she had. She found a blue dress that was her moms

"I think that will do" said Elizabeth. as she held up the dress.

"Elizabeth!!" yelled her step family.

"Now what you think you could do somethings yourself" said Elizabeth as she walked down to her step family.

"Sow and wash are dress" said the sisters throwing the dress into Elizabeth's arms.

"Yes stepsisters" said Elizabeth as she was heading out the door.

"Oh and Elizabeth before you finish your chores and start your homework I have stuff for you" said her stepmother.

"Fine" said Elizabeth She known that there was know chance of going now.

Elizabeth hared the limo pull up and went to go get her step family.

"Why Elizabeth you're not " said her stepmother.

"I'm decided I'm not going" said Elizabeth though her tears.

"well there always next year" said her stepmother.

Elizabeth went to her room there was know way her step family was going to see how much they hurt her.

"It's not fair why I have to do everything" said Elizabeth as she walked into her small room.

Then Elizabeth saw the dress on her bed. She put the dress on and went down stairs. Her step family was shocked.

"Mom she can't" said the stepsisters as they started whining.

They were so mad that they tore Elizabeth dress.

"No" said Elizabeth "stepmothers make them stop" cried Elizabeth as she tried getting away, but there was know here she would go.

The stepmother did nothing until the dress was rages.

"Debbie Rebecca that's enough" said the stepmother as she stomped her foot.

They left Elizabeth in tears. Elizabeth went to the garden and cried.

"Its not fair why am I treated like this" cried Elizabeth.

Elizabeth began to cry harder. Then an old lady was sitting right there.

"Don't t cry" said the lady.

"But I can't go to the prom" said Elizabeth as she started sobbing.

"Yes you can" said the lady.

"Who are you" asked Elizabeth As she looked up?

"I am your fairy godmother" said the lady.

"I must be dreaming" said Elizabeth as she looked at the lady.

"Now I just need your size" said the lady.

The fairy godmother made Elizabeth a red dress.

"Oh it is pretty" said Elizabeth as she spun around.

"How can I thank you" said Elizabeth.

"Bye having fun and being home by 12:00" said the fairy godmother.

When Elizabeth got to the prom a young man asked her to dance.

"Who is that mom" asked Debbie as she pointed at the girl.

"I have known idea" said the stepmother to her daughters.

Elizabeth and the jock danced for awhile. Then the clock struck midnight.

"Oh I have to go" said Elizabeth as she pulled away from the jock.

"Wait" said the jock taking her hand.

" No I must go now" said Elizabeth braking form is grip.

While Elizabeth was going down the steps one of her shoes came off. "I will find her" said the jock as he picked up the shoe.

* * *

The next day came and Elizabeth was taking the breakfast treys to her stepsisters. When she started lessening to there conversation.

"Get up now" said the stepmother as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"Why" asked Debbie as she rubbed her eyes.

"The coach will be here any minute" said the stepmother.

"For what" asked Rebbecca as she yawed.

"For the girl who lost her shoe last night at the prom" said the stepmother.

"The jock" said Elizabeth dropping the trays.

"Clean that up servant" said the stepmother.

"There trying to find his bride" said the stepmother.

"His bride" Elizabeth said shocked. "His bride" said the sisters.

"Elizabeth get my dress and my shoes" said Debbie "mine to' said Rebbecca.

Elizabeth was not paying any attention to her step family she was thinking about last night.

"Elizabeth yelled her step family".

"Oh I'm sorry" said Elizabeth going to her room.

Elizabeth had known idea that her stepmother was following her. She began to brush her hair. When she saw her stepmother in her doorway with a key. But before she could do anything her stepmother locked the door and closed it.

"Let me out' cried Elizabeth please. Elizabeth hurried a car pull up 'it's the coach" said Elizabeth "I've got to get out of here".

"Hello coach" said the stepmother "these are my daughters Debbie and Rebbecca".

"Well lets get started" said the coach.

Debbie sat down in the chair "give me that" said Debbie.

"It does not fit" said the coach "next".

Rebecca booted Debbie out of the chair. She got it half way on her foot when it went flying though the air.

"That's enough we are leaving' said the coach and out they went.

Elizabeth saw the car drive away. "No" said Elizabeth braking down in tears.

"Now I'm never getting out of here" said Elizabeth sobbing as she laid her head on the window seal.

Then her stepmother came in.

"Oh what's wrong Elizabeth sad that she didn't get her prince charming" said the stepmother?

"You known" asked Elizabeth as she lifted her head.

"Of course I did why you do think I locked you up here for" said the stepmother.

"But why" asked Elizabeth through her tears.

"I wanted my daughters to get it and not you" said the stepmother.

"Why are you so cruel to me" asked Elizabeth?

"Your father spoiled you rotten and not my girls". "When your father died I decided that you where going to be the servant and do everything" said the stepmother.

"Please let me go" begged Elizabeth.

"No you're staying here" said the stepmother leaving and closing the door behind her.

Elizabeth cried into her pillow and new she would never get her prince charming or happily ever after.

Threes not always a happily ever after.

**A:N:** So what do you think Please **REVIEW!!**


End file.
